


Not To Plan

by Somniare



Series: Tidbits [24]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Would You Care To Play A Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/pseuds/Somniare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best laid plans of mice and men...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Would You Care To Play A Game](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/308860.html) in Inspector_Lewis on LJ.
> 
> Image from this post [this post](http://inspector-lewis.livejournal.com/314254.html)
> 
> Take any screen cap from Lewis and a) _pretend that you don't know the series at all_ or b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode_ or c) _actually know the scene but try to look beyond the surface meaning._
> 
> Image 173. b) _pretend that you know the series, but don't know the scene/episode._

  
  
  
James was shattered.  It had all gone wrong.  This was supposed to make Robbie realise... What?  James wasn't even sure any more.  Maybe now was the time to admit defeat.  
  
Robbie could see the emotion in the set of James shoulders.  _I know this bonny lad as well as I knew Val._  The realisation stunned him.  "Please, don't take this the wrong way, James, I know you meant well.  I _do_ appreciate the thought behind it.  But did you _really_ think I wouldn’t find out?  I **_am_** a detective!"  
  
Robbie sighed.  "I've told you before – I don't like surprise parties."  
  
  



End file.
